This invention relates to devices for carrying and handling sheet material such as wall board, wood panels, and the like.
In general, such panels are usually of stock size in modules of four feet in width and a length eight to ten feet.
Class 224, sub class 45 and 5 of the prior art reveals many types of devices by which panels of wood, sheets of glass and/or wall board may be carried by an individual with minimum effort and maximum safety. Among them are found a harness or strap type device to be worn by a person. See for example U.S. Pat. No. 2,399,786 which issued to Colon May 7, 1946; U.S. Pat. No. 2,431,780 to Theal, Dec. 2, 1947; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,651,441 to Rau et al dated Sept. 8, 1953. A simple carrying device found in U.S. Pat. No. 2,428,941 to PACKARD on Oct. 14, 1947, is operable by one man as in U.S. Pat. No. 3,524,670 granted to ILICH on Aug. 18, 1970. The ILICH patent is of Class 225 sub 16 relating to clamp type gripping of the sheet or panel to be carried by use of the device. This latter device is quite complex and is soley useful as a panel carrying means. The device of the present application while equally useful as a carrier, is further useful in the handling of such sheet material and placement thereof in a novel and advantageous manner as will become apparent in the following description.